Pintando as Estrelas de Vermelho
by Adriana Swan
Summary: UA no universo de Jornada nas Estrelas. A jovem Ginny Weasley esta com uma grave doença e precisa do auxílio da nave Enterprise para chegar a estação médica em Pacífica. Projeto Across the Universe, forum 6v. DRACO e GINNY
1. Chapter 1

**N.A.:** Projeto Across de Universe, do fórum 6v, seção DG. O projeto consiste em escrever fics Universo Alternativo, ou seja, os personagens fora do fandon de Potter (eu nunca escrevi assim, me dêem um desconto ok). u.u

A fic se passa no Universo de _Jornada nas Estrelas_.

**N.A.2:** Agradeço a Kollynew por trazer forças a DG, todas as vezes que esqueço do shipper recebo uma MP dela me lembrando dele. ^^

Mialle é mentora do projeto e fã de Jornadas. Mialle... essa fic é para você. *-*

* * *

**Pintando as Estrelas de Vermelho**

**Adriana Swan**

A dor era dilacerante.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Ginny.... o papai promete.

A voz do embaixador Arthur soou bem distante e embargada. Sua filha respirou fundo, desde que adoecera era comum que seu pai a tratasse assim. Segurou sua mão firme desejando que nunca tivesse que se separar de sua família, embora ficar com eles já não fosse uma opção.

Arthur era o governante do pequeno planeta Weasley, cheio de tradições e com relativo desenvolvimento científico. O que não era bem desenvolvido naquele mundo, no entanto, era a medicina o que se mostrou um problema quando a filha do governante adoeceu. Depois de muito debater e de tudo fazer para salvá-la, não havia outra opção, senão usar o pouco contato que tiveram com a Federação dos Planetas Unidos em busca de ajuda.

Para grande felicidade do povo Weasley, a federação possuía sim o tratamento adequado para a jovem na base avançada situada em Pacifica. Uma nave da Federação seria designada para ir até o planeta Weasley buscar a jovem e transportá-la até o complexo médico.

Ginny sentia o peito apertado com a idéia de partir sozinha de seu planeta e deixar sua família para trás, mas pelo menos a dor passaria logo.

OoooooooO

- Capitão, acabamos de receber novas ordens da Federação nos instruindo a buscar a filha de um governante doente num planeta próximo a zona neutra, senhor – a voz do tenente Longbottom soou firme, como se a mensagem fosse de entrar em Guerra em vez de simplesmente buscar uma passageira nova.

- A engenharia não está pronta para este tipo de tarefa, senhor – falou a comandante Granger, chefe da seção de engenharia – continuamos sem velocidade de dobra, a zona neutra nos levaria muito próximo aos romulanos, sem velocidade de dobra estaríamos vulneráveis.

O Capitão Harry James Potter passou a mão no queixo entediado, a Enterprise não era taxi para ficar encarregada de missões como aquela. A nave de ponta da frota estelar merecia mais glamour, mas sem velocidade de dobra até uma chuva de meteoros parecia superior a sua potência.

- Imediato? – Potter perguntou ao vulcano a seu lado, seu primeiro oficial.

- Se me permite, senhor, - Spock respondeu em seu tom sério e neutro de vulcano – o planeta em questão se encontra no quadrante Alpha ou Beta?

- Quadrante Alpha, senhor, - Longbottom respondeu eficiente.

- Isso vai no deixar muito mais próximos dos Ferengi, e creio que os Ferengis não são problema para uma nave da federação a altura da Enterprise – ele concluiu.

- Mesmo sem velocidade de dobra? – Potter indagou não convencido.

- Corretamente, capitão.

- Comandante, Longbottom, traçar curso para Planeta Weasley, Quadrante Alpha, zona neutra no Ferengis. Que velocidade temos, comandante Granger? – perguntou o capitão se virando para a chefe de engenharia antes de dar a ordem de partida.

- No máximo dobra quatro, Capitão.

- Coloque em dobra dois então, Longbottom. Alertem o Dr. Malfoy na ala médica sobre nossa paciente. – Harry Potter se reclinou na confortável cadeira de capitão antes de sua ordem final. – Acionar!


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap. 1 - Chegando nas Estrelas**

Ginny abriu os olhos devagar. Estava enjoada e ainda tremia um pouco graças ao nervosismo de fazer uma viagem por teletransporte pela primeira vez. Não seria exagero dizer que havia sentido suas partículas sendo desintegradas.

Uma pequena platéia parecia esperar na sala de transportes da nave. Dois homens vestindo preto e vermelho de um uniforme bem colado que permitia a garota ver cada curva e músculo de seus corpos bem feitos; uma jovem de cabelos escuros e pouco acima dos ombros que usava algo que lhe lembrava um vestido discreto e por último um homem com uniforme preto e amarelo que parecia curioso a olhava por trás dos outros, enquanto mexia em um computador. A garota não podia estar menos intrigada, nunca havia visto alguém de outro planeta, mas sempre achara que eles não se pareceriam em nada com os habitantes do Planeta Weasley. Eram claramente humanóides também!

A cor dos cabelos no entanto a deslumbrava. O homem a frente do grupo tinha o cabelo num tom de marrom escuro, enquanto o que estava um pouco mais atrás tinha o cabelo totalmente preto, assim como os cabelos lisos da mulher.

- Seja bem vinda a USS Enterprise senhorita... – o homem a frente começou, tinha cabelos castanho-escuros bem bagunçados.

- Ginny Weasley – ela respondeu com um sorriso sem jeito.

- Weasley? – ele indagou intrigado.

- Sim, - ela começou a explicar – Em meu planeta não temos sobrenome. Cada pessoa tem seu nome próprio e como somos todos filhos da mesma terra e da mesma cultura, somos todos Weasleys.

- Deve ser complicado conseguir nomes diferentes para todos habitantes – comentou a mulher a olhando com olhos que pareciam atentos.

- E no planeta de onde vêm, vocês conseguem ter nomes diferentes para todas as pessoas, sem jamais os repetir? – ela perguntou intrigada. Tudo naquela nave a encantava, inclusive a tripulação.

- Bem... – a garota tentou responder, mas foi interrompida pelo capitão.

- Sou o Capitão Harry James Potter, este é meu Imediato Spock e essa é a conselheira Pansy Parkinson, – ele apresentou indicando o homem e a mulher a seu lado. – Ela vai guiar a senhorita até a Ala Médica, onde o Dr. Draco Malfoy irá ajudá-la.

Com uma reverência rápida os dois homens se retiraram da sala e a deixaram aos cuidados da conselheira que com um gesto a chamou para seguirem por um longo corredor bem iluminado e confortável. Para desanimo da jovem que queria conhecer a nave toda, o caminho foi curto. Logo chegaram a um elevador e em segundos estavam na enfermaria.

XxxxxxX

- Sua paciente chegou, Draco. – A conselheira falou com voz clara e alta quando chegaram à recepção da enfermaria que estava vazia. Tudo ali era branco impecável e tinha um cheiro imensamente agradável para uma ala médica.

- Claro que sim, – ouviram uma voz de homem vinda do interior do outro cômodo – agora que a Enterprise virou táxi o que faltava além de virarmos hospital público do século XXI?

- E ela está aqui na enfermaria comigo – Parkinson completou com um sorriso divertido. Ginny se sentiu deslocada pela primeira vez desde que entrou na nave.

- O quê? – O homem comentou aparecendo de repente e soltando uma leve exclamação ao ver Ginny parada ali.

Desde que a jovem Weasley chegara na Enterprise, ficara admirada com cada característica humanóide dos tripulantes e ainda mais com cada diferença que possuíam dos Weasleys. Porém, nada se comparava a surpresa que estava tendo agora. O doutor a sua frente, tinha os cabelos _amarelos_. Um amarelo brilhoso e sedoso, em fios tão claros que em seu planeta poderiam ser confundidos com os brancos cabelos de uma velhinha. Seus olhos eram _cinzas_. Não como os do capitão Potter, que eram de cor verde, mas sim _cinzas,_ como se na verdade representasse a ausência de todas as cores.

- Obrigada por me deixar fazer aquele comentário, _senhorita betazóide_ – ele ralhou com a conselheira que deu um sorriso cínico e divertido.

- Ora, Draco, sabe que meu papel de conselheira é não deixar as pessoas mentirem para si mesmas. - Com um último risinho ela deu as costas e saiu. Ele soltou um suspiro irritado antes de se voltar para Ginny.

- Então você é a jovem da raça Weasley, óbvio – falou a olhando de cima a baixo.

Ela precisou piscar duas vezes para sair do transe que havia entrado enquanto admirava os sedosos cabelos loiros de Malfoy.

- Porque acha óbvio? – indagou, sua voz demonstrando um interesse quase infantil.

- Já andei por boa parte da galáxia e não tem muitas raças pensantes que usem essa tonalidade de cabelo. – Ele fingiu refletir. – Mas o termo "raça pensante" pode mudar de um planeta a outro.

Ela notou o tom ácido e ignorou. Achara que assim que colocasse os pés na Nave galáctica seria submetida a uma série de testes cansativos e enfadonhos. Estava feliz por não terem agido assim, cada detalhe (por mais bobo que parecesse) a enchia de gozo.

- Porque chamou a conselheira de betazóide?

O doutor havia voltado para o interior da ala médica e ela o havia acompanhado. As macas eram brancas e pareciam macias, aliais, tudo na sala era branco, inclusive um grande número de materiais, como computadores e um pequeno aparelho que ela sabia que a Federação usava em lugar de seringas, como em seu planeta.

- Porque é isso que ela é – ele respondeu indicando uma das macas para que ela sentasse. – Uma raça irritante e intrometida que acha que ler mentes é algum tipo de passatempo.

- Ela pode ler mentes? – ela perguntou animada enquanto sentava na maca indicada. Ele suspirou.

- Acredite, vai achar menos divertido quando forem _os seus_ pensamentos.

O doutor não deu maiores informações a respeito e ela preferiu não perguntar. O exame começou sem pressa, ele a apalpando com mãos suaves que a faziam relaxar. Bem melhor que todas aquelas máquinas e testes de seu planeta. Passaram alguns minutos em silêncio, até que ele interrompeu o exame, pegou um aparelhinho e começou a apontá-lo para Ginny como se fosse um controle remoto. Ela na sabia exatamente o que era aquilo, mas sabia que estava tirando seus dados médicos, como temperatura e coisa assim.

- De que planeta o senhor é? – ela não resistiu e perguntou, ainda encantada por seus cabelos amarelos.

- Terra – ele respondeu indiferente, ainda concentrado no aparelhinho.

- A Terra é um bom planeta?

- Se fosse eu não estaria vivendo em uma nave galáctica, não acha?

Silêncio. Ele mordeu o lábio em desagrado, não precisava ter sido tão rude.

- Eu gosto de meu planeta – ela comentou. Parecia estranho que alguém não gostasse do próprio planeta.

- Aposto que sim – respondeu sarcástico.

- Você não sente saudades de casa?

- Não tenho casa – ele falou enquanto colocava o aparelhinho de volta no lugar do qual havia tirado. – Terminamos. Vou levá-la até seu quarto.

- Eu estou bem? – ela perguntou descendo da maca. Estava se sentindo ótima a bordo da Enterprise.

- Vai chegar viva em Pacífica, - ele respondeu – o resto não é problema meu.

Sua voz denotava indiferença, mas o termo certo a se dizer era que estava _distraído_. Distraído com o brilho vermelho dos cabelos de Ginny enquanto essa descia da maca.

* * *

**N.A.**: A raça **betazóide** existe realmente em _Jornada nas Estrelas_, assim como a base avançada Pacífica.


	3. Chapter 3

**"Não existe o bom ou o mau; é o pensamento que os faz assim."**

_**William Shakespeare**_

Capítulo 3 – **Across The Universe**

- Capitão, os propulsores estão superaquecendo. Estamos usando mais energia do que devíamos para nos manter a essa velocidade. – Começou a tenente Granger, assim que chegou a ponte de comando – Eu recomendo que desligue a velocidade de dobra ou vamos acabar usando mais da anti-matéria do que seria recomendável.

Harry Potter se esforçou para não fazer uma careta de desagrado. Não via a hora de chegar a Pacífica e ver se haviam como resolver os problemas da engenharia ou pelo menos se livrar daquela "missão" para poder rumar para a estação da Terra e fazer uma revisão geral em sua querida Enterprise. Cruzar o universo com a nave quebrada era como estar de pés e mãos atadas!

- O que acha, Spock? – perguntou ao seu primeiro imediato, desejoso de ouvir um "vamos logo para Pacífica ou para Terra de qualquer modo".

- Se me permite, capitão, concordo com a tenente Granger. Pela lógica, nada é mais importante quanto os propulsores da nave se manterem bem, senhor – ele respondeu com sua típica calma vulcana.

Harry fez uma careta. Sabia que ele responderia algo assim.

- Mas quanto mais rápido chegarmos ao nosso destino, mas rápido concertamos a nave – ele tentou argumentar contrariado.

- E quanto mais forçarmos os propulsores, mais chances de sobrecarregarem. – Spock continuou no mesmo tom calmo. – E sem propulsores, capitão, só chegaremos em Pacífica rebocados. Isso me parece lógico capitão.

Potter bufou. Odiava a lógica impecável dos vulcanos.

- Mas e nossa hóspede? Está doente, temos que acelerar! – ele tentou como último argumento.

- É mesmo com a hospede que está preocupado, capitão? – indagou a conselheira Parkinson, com um sorriso de leve. Harry suspirou. Era por isso que era comum ter betazóides em cargo de conselheiros em várias naves da federação: para que não deixassem os tripulantes mentirem para si mesmo; para que eles fossem obrigados a encarar o que sentiam.

Quer saber? Harry Potter odiava betazóides também.

XxxxxxX

Ginny olhava as estrelas pela janela. Em primeiro lugar, ela nunca achara que fosse possível você simplesmente ir até a janela e olhar as estrelas tão de pertinho, mas estava encantada com a grande janela de vidro (que na verdade era alumínio transparente, mas ela não sabia disso) e olhar o universo como estava fazendo naquele momento. As estrelas eram mais brilhantes, os planetas mais próximos e a garota achou que poderia passar a eternidade olhando para eles e seria feliz assim.

- Perde a graça depois de um tempo.

A menina levou um leve sobressalto e por um momento, se perguntou se alguma estranha raça alienígena a bordo da nave havia lido a mente dela, mas ao se virar viu que fora o doutor Malfoy que falara. Ele estava com a mesma roupa que usara na ala médica algumas horas antes quando a examinara, embora Ginny nesse momento estivesse num corredor próximo a seu próprio quarto no extremo oposto da nave.

- Você devia estar descansando, vamos demorar um pouco para chegar a Pacífica. – Falou e dessa vez, seu tom não tinha nada de amargo. No máximo, indiferente.

- Eu queria aproveitar melhor a viagem – ela respondeu com um sorriso, ainda distraída com a imensidão de planetas e pontos brilhantes que via pela janela. – Agora apouco, passamos por uma enorme estrela, uma bola de fogo gigante. Era o Sol?

- É – ele respondeu sem emoção, se aproximando dela para olhar pela janela também. – Acabamos de passar pela Alpha do Centauro.

- E o que é esse que estamos vendo agora? É enorme! – ela falou encantada.

- Não é "enorme" – ele desdenhou – só estamos mais perto dele que dos outros. Esse é Sirius.

- Sirius?! – ela falou com uma alegria infantil, seus olhos brilhavam ao fitar o astro – Sempre soube que era lindo! Tinha certeza que era algo realmente incrível!

Draco desdenhou com um risinho sínico.

- Quer ver algo realmente incrível? – ele apontou para um planeta logo mais a frente de Sirius que já estava próximo o suficiente para ser bem visível em relação aos outros. – Aquele ali é Vulcano. Aquele sim, é incrível.

Os olhos de Draco observavam o planeta com admiração e isso fez com que Ginny sentisse de perto todo respeito que a federação tinha pela raça vulcana, respeito que ela já havia lido tantas vezes nos livros.

- Deve ser incrível você ser 100% lógico o tempo inteiro – ela comentou. Seu coração sentiu um pouco de dor, em parte da doença, em parte por pensar em como teria sido mais fácil sair sozinha do planeta Weasley e deixar todo seu povo e sua família para trás se não fosse tão sentimental. – Seria bom não ter que sentir tanto.

Draco a olhou com interesse, enquanto ocultava dela o que quer que estivesse pensando sobre aquela conversa. Quem dera a Ginny ter um pouquinho dos dons betazóides naquele momento.

- Dizem que a milhares de anos, havia uma raça como os Vulcanos, que tinham poderes e dons parecidos – o doutor começou a falar, olhando para o planeta Vulcano como se ignorasse Ginny ali. Ela se deixou ouvir a história encantada, adorava contos galácticos. – Mas essa raça não aceitou dizer não ao que sentia; eles não aceitaram renunciar aos sentimentos e viver unicamente da razão. Isso os diferenciou como duas raças. E agora, milhares de anos depois, isso os torna inimigos.

- Essa história é real ou lenda? – ela perguntou, parecia surreal demais para ter existido. Como contos de fadas.

- Alguns dizem que essa é a razão da inimizade entre Vulcanos e Romulanos.

- Aff, eram os Romulanos? – ela comentou com uma careta – São uma raça ruim. Eles são maldosos, são contra a federação e... eles se deixam dominar pelo ódio.

- E a menos que você seja vulcana, imagino que todas as outras raças também se deixem – ele completou calmamente – pelo menos todas as raças que já conheci.

- Mas são _romulanos_! – ela argumentou mais uma vez – Aposto que seres como eles não viveriam da razão para não ter que renunciar a volúpia e a luxúria que deve reinar em seu império maligno!

- Na verdade, segundo dizem – ele falou a encarando de forma séria – Dizem que o único sentimento que os romulanos não renunciariam nunca, é o amor que sentem.

- E quem contaria essas histórias? Ninguém que cruze a zona neutra romulana volta vivo, não é mesmo? Como saber se isso é verdade?

- Como saber se não é?

Silêncio. Uma sensação desagradável se passou pela garota.

- Então o doutor acredita que existe algo bom dentro de todos? Mesmo das pessoas ruins? – ela indagou cética.

- Na verdade, eu acredito que há algo ruim em todos – ele respondeu – Mesmo nas pessoas boas.

Ginny voltou a olhar o planeta Vulcano pela janela e pensou se seria possível de alguma forma que no fim, eles fossem os vilões. Era claro para ela que os "mocinhos" sem dúvida eram aqueles que viviam em paz, a Federação dos Planetas Unidos, aqueles que zelavam por todos eles. Mas algo em sua mente, talvez as palavras do Dr. Malfoy, a fazia crer que talvez todos amem. Até mesmo os vilões.

- Doutor... – ela começou a falar, mas sua voz fraquejou. Seu corpo amoleceu e ela sentiu frio por alguns segundos antes de cair desmaiada nos braços de Draco Malfoy.

______________

**N.A.**: Estou tão ligada ao Projeto Shakespeare (Harry e Pansy) que até quando escrevo algo totalmente DG tem que ter Shakespeare no meio. Rsrs

Vejam pelo lado bom, pelo menos atualizei mais rápido q


	4. Chapter 4

Projeto Across The Universe – Fórum 6v. _Seção Draco e Ginny_

**Pintando as Estrelas de Vermelho**

**Adriana Swan**

Capítulo 03 – **Aquarela dos Planetas**

Os olhos de Ginny começaram a clarear e ela se deu conta de que estava acordando. A primeira coisa que viu foi o teto liso e impecável, assim como totalmente impessoal da fria decoração da nave galáctica.

Um barulho de vozes a fez virar a cabeça e viu que estava em seu quarto, confortavelmente deitada enquanto na pequena sala do mesmo cômodo o Dr. Malfoy conversava com o capitão em voz baixa. O capitão parecia muito sério com aquilo que escutava, mas ela estava distraída demais com o amarelo cabelo do doutor para se prender ao que diziam na conversa.

Com um aceno de cabeça eles terminaram e o capitão pareceu surpreso e talvez até incomodado ao se virar para a cama e notar que ela já estava acordada. Ela sorriu. Sua mente ainda pouco lúcida captando o quanto o capitão era bonito enquanto o doutor se aproximava dela com o tal aparelhinho que ele usara na enfermaria.

- Fique calma e não se esforce muito – ele comentou enquanto a examinava, os olhos dela presos no verde intenso dos olhos do capitão Potter.

- Faremos o possível para chegar a base de Pacífica o mais rápido possível, Srtª Weasley. – ele falou em seu tom sério e provavelmente oficial.

Ela tentou sorrir em agradecimento, mas ele fez um aceno educado e saiu dos aposentos dela com pressa.

Ela olhou de novo para o médico curvado sobre ela, sua atenção mais uma vez se prendendo aos cabelos de cor estranha que ele tinha. Eram tão bonitos!

- Todos em seu planeta tem cabelos dessa cor, doutor?

Ginny achou estranho ouvir o som de sua voz tão fraca e distante. O que estava acontecendo com ela, afinal? Tentar buscar uma resposta parecia ter trago a ela um sono forte e gostoso demais para ser ignorado.

- Não, não têm. Fique acordada, sim – o médico falou, parecendo tenso. Ele continuou conversando com a garota como se desejando prender a atenção dela. – Potter mesmo é da Terra e tem os cabelos escuros.

- Que estranho... – ela sussurrou, sonolenta. – Ela achei seus cabelos tão estranhos doutor. Amarelos... mas são bonitos. – ela deu um longo suspiro e fechou os olhos, cansada – Quando eu estiver melhor o senhor pode me mostrar onde fica a Terra? Naquela grande janela em que vi Sirius...

- É claro que mostro, mas você tem que ficar com os olhos abertos. – Havia um tom um pouco urgente na voz dele que ela não podia compreender.

- Meu planeta é bonito, um dia vou mostrar ao senhor também, Dr. Malfoy – ela disse e um lindo sorriso se formou em sua face serena. – Ele é vermelho, como os nossos cabelos e como os nossos corações...

A frase foi morrendo em seus lábios conforme ela ia perdendo a consciência quando sentiu o toque de mãos quentes em sua pele e em um instante estava acordada de novo, o rosto do doutor próximo ao seu enquanto ele a olhava atentamente nos olhos.

- Tenho certeza que seu planeta é muito bonito – ele falou como se na verdade não estivesse prestando atenção no que dizia, enquanto cuidava da enferma.

- Qual a cor de seu planeta? – ela perguntou curiosa.

- Meu planeta? – ele perguntou indiferente.

- É... se é Terra... é marrom? – ela perguntou. Porque será que sua mente parecia não estar funcionando com perfeição naquele momento?

Ele riu do comentário inocente dela.

- Não, a terra não é marrom. É azul.

- Azul?

- Como a água.

- Que esquisito... – ela falou, sua voz saindo um sussurro. – Deve ser estranho viver em um planeta azul.

- Você se acostuma. – ele respondeu, olhando o aparelhinho que media os níveis de vida dela e dando um suspiro de alívio.

- Sabe de uma coisa, Dr. Malfoy? – ela indagou, respirando profundamente.

- O quê? – ele falou mais relaxado começando a arrumar um medicamento para dar a sua falante paciente.

- Acho que sempre que eu pensar em seu planeta, não vou conseguir imaginá-lo azul.

Ele riu outra vez.

- Eu sei, é difícil de acostumar. – ele falou divertido – É uma cor diferente para um planeta.

- Não é isso... – ela se deixou fechar os olhos de novo. Estava tão cansada! – Acho que todas as vezes que eu olhar para as estrelas e achar que uma delas é a Terra, vou imaginá-la amarela... que nem a cor de seu cabelo...

Ele terminou a ampola e injetou o medicamento na base do frágil pescoço da garota fazendo-a dormir instantaneamente. Deu um longo suspiro enquanto olhava para a enferma e desejava que a Granger desse um jeito na droga dos motores de dobra o mais rápido possível. Não havia muito o que pudesse fazer pela jovem humanóide.

O rosto dela transparecia serenidade e isso o fez sorrir.

Só naquela mentinha frágil e debilitada para querer ver a Terra amarela por causa dele.


	5. Chapter 5

Projeto Across The Universe – Fórum 6v. _Seção Draco e Ginny_

**Pintando as Estrelas de Vermelho**

**Adriana Swan**

Capítulo 04 – **A pedra da Vida**

- Ela vai sobreviver? – o capitão Potter perguntou, o mais indiferente que pode.

- Consegui estabilizar. Até Pacífica ele deve sobreviver, mas não tem muito que eu fazer por ela aqui. – o Dr. Malfoy respondeu.

Os dois estavam na sala do capitão, ao lado da ponte de comando. O médico havia deixado a paciente sozinha a poucos minutos e havia vindo relatar ao capitão a situação da mesma.

Harry suspirou.

- A engenharia ainda não deu nenhum resultado quanto aos motores de dobra, no momento estou tão impotente quanto você. – o capitão falou entre dentes. Odiava não poder fazer nada.

Os dois se mantiveram em silêncio. As vezes era difícil entender como tanta tecnologia ainda era tão ineficaz quando o assunto era a vida.

- Vou deixá-la confortável – o médico anunciou e retirando da sala e deixando o outro homem sozinho. Harry suspirou. A vida da menina não estava em suas mãos.

O Dr. Malfoy andou resoluto de volta ao quarto da paciente. Ficava feliz por ter uma equipe de qualidade cuidando da enfermaria enquanto ele se dedicava a filha do governante. Era uma lástima que não pudesse fazer nada mais pela mocinha. A essa altura, tudo que podia fazer ela deixar ela confortável e sem dor e esperar que chegasse com vida na base avançada de Pacífica. Foi esperando encontrar uma jovenzinha debilitada e agonizante que ele entrou no quarto e se deparou com a jovem devidamente sentada no batente de uma das pequenas janelas do cômodo.

- Como você saiu da cama? – havia susto e admiração em sua voz quando correu para a jovem de cabelos vermelhos para ajudá-la.

A garota olhou com espanto para seu médico. Desde que acordara, poucos instantes atrás se sentia bem melhor. Tanto que resolvera levantar e ir até a janela. Não entendia porque o homem parecia tão tenso e preocupado.

- Eu me sinto bem melhor, Dr. Malfoy – ela falou quando ele a tocou na testa, medindo sua temperatura.

- Como saiu da cama? – ele repetiu a pergunta enquanto a examinava e via com espanto que ela realmente estava melhor – como conseguiu se recuperar? Estava fraca... debilitada...

A voz dele se perdeu num sussurro enquanto tentava entender e seu olhar acabou se prendendo a uma pedra vermelha que a garota estava usando como colar e que agora ela segurava com força como se tirasse energia dali para se manter.

Ela sorriu.

- Que pedra é essa? – ele perguntou sem entender mais nada.

- É a pedra da vida.

- Nunca ouvi falar.

- É porque você não tem fé, doutor. – Ela sorriu de novo, seu sorriso ainda mais sereno e gracioso do que antes. – Dizem que se você não acredita no poder dela, ela é só uma pedra; mas se você acredita, ela pode fazer o que você quiser que ela faça.

- Não existe nada assim. – ele disse cético e levou a mão para tocar a pedra com a ponta dos dedos.

A pequena pedra era fria e pesada, era de cor vermelho vivo e não parecia muito cara ou rara para os padrões do planeta do doutor.

- Então como eu melhorei tão rapidamente, Dr. Malfoy? – ela perguntou serena, com seu ar quase ingênuo de falar com ele.

- Então quer me dizer que você apenas pegou a pedra e quis ficar boa e ficou? – ele retrucou.

- Não senhor, eu desejei olhar as estrelas. – ela respondeu voltando os olhos para olhar pela janela que mostrava um pedacinho do universo lá fora.

Ele ficou em silêncio, sua mente trabalhando rápido e contra seus olhos. A razão lhe dizia claramente que ela não podia estar bem, que _ela não estava bem_. Mas seus olhos teimavam em lhe ver ali: calma e linda olhando as estrelas alheia ao risco de vida que corria. Como aquilo podia ser possível?

- O senhor não acredita, não é? – ela perguntou paciente, olhando para ele como se quisesse ver por trás de seus olhos claros.

Ele riu e soltou a pedra que ela tornou a apertar com força.

- Eu quero acreditar – ele respondeu suavemente.

- Eu vou ficar bem, doutor? – ela perguntou e dessa vez sua voz não parecia distante e seus olhos estavam atentos.

Ele suspirou derrotado.

- Não sei dizer – ele disse baixinho – só sei que não depende mais de mim.

Ela tornou a olhar pela janela e seu semblante pareceu tão triste que ele chegou a se perguntar se ela estava chorando. Depois de alguns momentos em silêncio ela deu um longo suspiro e comentou, aparentemente mais para si mesmo que para ele:

- Eu só quero que a dor passe.

Draco a olhou apertando aquela pedra em prece silenciosa e pensou que se a tal pedra tivesse mesmo algum poder, ela poderia atender de formas muito diferentes aquele pedido.

- Essas pedras devem ser valiosas – ele comentou par distraí-la um pouco – e bem raras, se fazem tudo o que diz.

Ela voltou-se para ele cansada.

- Na verdade não. Lá em meu planeta Weasley, temos aos montes.

- Como podem ter aos montes uma pedra com tantos poderes? - ele brincou com a enferma – Deveria ser muito cobiçada.

- Ela só ajuda quem acredita nela – a garota respondeu o encarando nos olhos – Diga-me, doutor, em seu planeta todas as pessoas tem fé? Ou há aqueles que simplesmente atirariam esta pedra na areia em meio as outras?

Ele pegou as mãos dela a ajudando a levantar e a levando até a cama para que dessa vez pode-se descansar de verdade.

- Em meu planeta, - ele comentou a pondo na cama – nós temos pedras bem maiores e uma fé bem menor.

Cansada, ela se deixou guiar por ele e dormiu.

**N.A.:** Bem, um dos itens do projeto é objeto/pedra de ritual com algum tipo de poder. Alguma coisa assim *pensa*


End file.
